Roller Coaster
by darkgirl11
Summary: Mikey is in love with Raph but he thinks that Raph is in love with Leo. Raph is in love with Mikey but thinks that Mikey is in love with Donnie. To make things worse, the Foot clan is after them! Will the help of April, can these two turtles finally get together? Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie, CAUTION there will be singing! Set before the invasion! TMNT 2k12 verse!


_Roller Coaster_

**Summary: Mikey is in love with Raph but he thinks that Raph is in love with Leo. Raph is in love with Mikey but thinks that Mikey is in love with Donnie. To make things worse, the Foot clan is after them! Will the help of April, can these two turtles finally get together? Raph/Mikey, Leo/Donnie, CAUTION there will be singing! Set before the invasion!**

It was another day of training in the sewer for our young heroes today. Raph was sparring against Leo and Donnie was sparring against Mikey in a brotherly competition. The turtle who could knock their brother on the ground would move on to spar against the other turtle who won in their match.

Raph was eager to show off in front of Mikey and Mikey just didn't want to lose in front of Raph. Donnie and Leo just wanted to look good in front of Master Splinter since they already had each other yet they didn't want to face each other because neither of them wanted to hurt each other.

So Leo and Donnie made the decision to let the other turtle beat them. Yet, Leo and Donnie didn't know that Mikey and Raph were in love but the orange and red masked turtles didn't know the other loved them. Raph thought Mikey loved Donnie and Mikey thought that Raph was in love with Leo. But they didn't know just how wrong they were.

When they saw Donnie and Leo move aside, Mikey and Raph made eye contact. Raph looked into those innocent baby blue eyes and fell in love all over again. Mikey looked into those emerald eyes and felt his heart melt in his chest. They were both taken out of their trances when Master Splinter told them to fight.

They both took their fighting stances uneasily before going at one another. Wanting to impress Raph, Mikey was trying to control his ADHD as much as he could by focusing on the praise he would get from everyone if he won. Wanting to not hurt Mikey, Raph made sure not to hit him too hard.

The battle lasted longer than anyone else thought it would but in the end, Raph was victorious. Splinter mumbled something under his breath before dismissing them and walking back into his room. Once the rat slid his door shut, Mikey closed his eyes and waited for Raph's gloating to come but it never did.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Leo's arm around Raph's shoulder and he was praising him for winning. Mikey frowned as he saw Raph look at Leo like he was something special, like he meant something to him. His heart sank as he saw them leave together smiling, arms wrapped around each other forgetting Mikey's existence in the dojo.

Mikey felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see his smartest brother, Donnie, looking down at him with a smile. Mikey instantly put on a fake smile but it quivered since Donnie always knew when it was fake. Donnie noticed Mikey struggling to put on his fake smile so he asked, "Mikey what's wrong?"

"I… It's nothing, Donnie. I just need some time alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Mikey walked out of the dojo and went into the sewers, unknown to Leo and Raph. Mikey gave one last glance at Raph to see if he even noticed he was leaving but Raph was too busy laughing with Leo to even notice him. He sighed before heading into the sewers. Donnie walked out to find Leo and Raph only focused on each other but Mikey wasn't with them.

He heard water splashing in the sewers so he followed his little brother. He was about to catch up to his brother when he heard Mikey sing, _"Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy but I'm not that _turtle._ Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that _turtle…"

Mikey kicked the sewer water a little bit before singing, _"Every so often we long to steal to the land of 'what might have been.' But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in."_ He took a deep breath before singing softly, _"Blithe smile, lithe limb. _He's_ who's winsome, _he_ wins him._ Blue mask_ with a gentle curl, that's the _turtle_ he chose."_

"_And heaven knows I'm not that _turtle."

The smaller turtle put a hand on the wall, looking up through the sewer grates to topside before singing, _"Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a _turtle_ I know… he loves _him_ so. I'm not..."_

"_That_ turtle…"

Mikey removed his hand and continued walking, leaving Donnie standing there in his thoughts. He stood there thinking of what to think of Mikey's little outburst. He put his knuckle to his lips as he walked back to the lair. He was so deep in his thoughts he accidentally ignored Leo calling for him.

"Donnie!"

"Hm? Leo?"

"Donnie why didn't you answer me? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… come with me!"

Donnie dragged Leo into his lab and shut the door behind them. He looked around just to be sure that Raph wasn't lurking around somewhere. He took a deep breath before looking at his lover and confessing, "I think that Mikey is, well… I think he's in love with Raph and thinks that Raph is actually in love with you!"

Leo burst out laughing, "Mikey thinks Raph loves me! That's great!" Donnie folded his arms and gave his lover a stern look. Leo gulped and regained his composition before confessing himself, "I'm sorry, Donnie, it's just that, well… Raph was just asking me on advice on how to get Mikey to fall for him because Raph thinks that Mikey's in love with you!"

Donnie's jaw dropped and struggled to say, "But… but… don't they know that we're together?" Leo wrapped his arms around Donnie as he smirked, "I guess I just haven't truly shown them that you're mine." Donnie merely blushed and allowed Leo to give him a kiss on his neck.

"But, Leo, what do we do about them?"

"Mikey's probably going to April's right now."

"And?"

"Leave it to her and then we'll take it from there."

_**At April's**_

Mikey was outside April's window tapping on it, just like Leo said he would. She came to the window and immediately smiled at him. April and Mikey were the closest out of all the turtles. She was naturally attracted to his optimism, innocence, and happy-go-lucky spirit, as were many other people and mutants. He had a light and happy aura which helped her control and figure out her sixth sense.

But she noticed he had a slight frown on his face, which troubled her. She invited him inside and closed the window behind him before asking, "What's wrong, Mikey?" He looked at her with sad blue eyes before answering her in a question, "April, why doesn't Raph love me?"

She was instantly taken back by his question. She put a hand on his shoulder before saying reassuringly, "Mikey, Raph loves you a lot, more than anything! If he had to choose which one of his brothers he loved the most, I bet he would pick you. You're his pride and joy, Mikey. He cares about you the most and that's why he's always protecting you."

He shook his head at her before explaining, "No… he loves Leo more than me! I saw it!" April took her hand off his shoulder as tears flooded Mikey's eyes when he kept going, "I saw the way Raph was looking at Leo. It was the way I want him to look at me… like he's proud of me and like I'm everything he could ever want."

April's heart broke for the young turtle as tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at her and whimpered, "I want to be looked at like that, April. I want Raph to look at me and see through all my flaws and still tell me he loves me. When I look at him I'm sure that's all he sees. Every time I look at him I fall in love all over again but I only see him falling in love when he's looking at Leo… I don't know what else to do."

The girl wiped away his tears before singing to him, _"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…"_ Mikey giggled as April sang, _"And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over! I know, I know exactly what they need!"_

Mikey looked at her with a small smile on her face as she went on, _"And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead and, yes, indeed, you will be…"_

The turtle looked at her with a grin and hopeful blue eyes as she continued, _"Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys! All the ways to flirt and flounce! Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your _mask!_ Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll have with the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports! Know the slang you've got to know!"_

"_So let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go…"_

She could tell Mikey was starting to get back into his old self so she kept singing, _"Don't be offended by my frank analysis! Think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, an adviser… there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to popular! I know about popular! And with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were, ugh, are! There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular… Lar?"_

"_La, la, la, la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she sang, _"When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specifically great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?"_

"_Don't make me laugh, they were popular! Please!"_ answered Mikey.

April giggled before going on, _"It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude! It's the way you're viewed! So it's very shrewd to be…"_ She winked as he sang, _"Very, very, popular like me!"_ She pulled Mikey over to her closet where she put him into an orange dress. Surprisingly, he actually looked good in it and he didn't even look abnormal.

"Why, Mikey, look at you… you're beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Wow, thanks, April! You're the best!"

He gave her a quick hug before running out of her house and back home so he could go talk to Raph. April walked over to her window, watching as he jumped from building to building until he was out of her sight. She smiled to herself before singing, _"And though you protest_ Raph's_ disinterest, I know clandestinely… you're gonna grin and bear it. Your new found popularity. La, la, la, la… you'll be popular…"_

"_Just not quite as popular as me!"_

_**At the lair….**_

Mikey skipped into the lair, only to be stopped by Donnie. Donnie was stunned by his little brother's dress. He looked amazing! Donnie shook his head before saying, "Now, Mikey, I know about your little… attraction to Raph so when you talk to him but be yourself and, you know, just tell him a little more about yourself, I guess. Good luck, little brother!"

He smiled at his older brother before nodding. He thought about what Donnie said about telling Raph more about himself so much that he actually bumped into Raph. The older turtle turned to yell at whoever bumped into him but he couldn't manage to get any words out when he saw his little brother in the orange dress.

"Mikey…"

Raph was simply speechless at Mikey. He was blushing like crazy with his hands behind his back, his foot nervously moving along the ground, and his eyes looking anywhere but in Raph's. The older turtle smiled at the sight in front of him, Mikey was so beautiful and he probably didn't even know it.

When he gained the courage to look in Raph's eyes he fumbled with what to say until he just blurted out in song, _"I'm good at wasting time. I think lyrics need to rhyme. And you're not asking but I'm trying to grow a mustache! I eat cheese but only on pizza, please, and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla, otherwise it smells like feet to me! And I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail and I love it when you say my name…"_

Raph folded his arms and smiled at his little brother singing, _"If you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that'll show if you're close. I'm gonna let you see everything but remember _Donnie_ asked for it! I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess, sit the rest, but _Donniewanted you_ to hear what lives in my brain and my heart! Well, _he_ asked for this! For _his_ perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing…"_

"_Introducing me!"_

Mikey hummed for a little bit before getting nervous and singing faster, _"I never trust a _cat_ to watch my food! I like to use the word 'dude' as a noun or an adverb or an adjective! And I've never really been into cars! I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on them! I love the sound of violins and making someone smile!"_

The smaller turtle sang with more pace, _"If you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that'll show if you're close. I'm gonna let you see everything but remember _Donnie_ asked for it! I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess, sit the rest, but _Donniewantedyou_ to hear what lives in my brain and my heart! Well, _he_ asked for this! For _his _perusing, at times confusing, possibly amusing…"_

"_Introducing me!"_

Raph smirked at Mikey's obvious nervousness when he sang, _"Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to so, _Donnie, _be careful when you ask next time! So if you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that'll show if you're close. I'm gonna let you see everything but remember _Donnie_ asked for it!"_

By now, all the things about Mikey that he said just made Raph fall in love with him even more but he continued to listen to Mikey sing, "_I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess, sit the rest, but _Donniewantedyou_ to hear what lives in my brain and my heart! Well, _he _asked for this! For _his_ perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing…"_

"_Introducing me! Introducing me!"_

Mikey stood there looking back at Raph, waiting for him to say anything back to him about what he just sang. He waited for Raph to literally say anything back to him but he just stood there with that smile on his face that could melt Mikey's heart in a second. The young turtle was desperate for anything, he just wanted to hear that voice he loved so much.

But what Mikey wasn't expecting was Raph to actually sing, _"Words don't come out easy without a melody. I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-me. I should be _training, fighting_, laughing with you. Instead I'm all out of tune. But what you don't know, you lift me off the ground. Your inspiration, you helped me find myself. Just like a baseline and half time, you hold down the groove… that's why I'm counting on you."_

Mikey's eyes widened as he heard Raph sing, _"And if I heard you on the radio I'd never want to change a single note. It's what I tried to say all along… you're my favorite song."_ Raph took a breath before singing, _"I'm in a _spar with Leo,_ you've got_ another spar with Donnie._ And then_ training with sensei, _you're always one step out of reach. I'm looking for some harmony, with you it comes so naturally. You helped me find the right key."_

Raph was somewhat surprised when he heard Mikey singing with him, _"And when I hear you on the radio I'd never want to change a single note. It's what I tried to say all along. You're my favorite song. My favorite song! And when I hear you on the radio I'd never want to change a single note."_ They got closer as Raph sang to him, _"It's what I tried to say all along!"_

Mikey got close enough so that their lips were almost touching as he sang softly, _"You're my favorite song."_ Raph put a finger under Mikey's chin as he sang back, _"You're my favorite song…"_ Raph closed the distance between them and just kissed him, slowly and with everything he had.

When they pulled away, Mikey saw that look in Raph's eyes. The look he always wanted to see in those emerald eyes. The orange masked turtle smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you, Raphie… I always have." Raph stole a quick kiss from Mikey before replying, "I've always loved you too, Mikey…"

"What about now?" Mikey kissed him.

"Even more."

"What about now?" Mikey twirled around in his dress.

"Two times more!"

Mikey giggled and kept twirling around until he tripped and fell right into Raph's arms. Mikey found himself lost in those emerald eyes as Raph reassured him, "Don't worry, I've got you. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall. I never want to see a frown on that pretty little face ever again, you hear me?"

He couldn't help but grin and nod back before saying, "You know, Leo and Donnie would think you're such a softie right now." Raph looked around the room, searching for their other brothers. Mikey burst out into laughter, "Look at you trying to make sure they think big ole Raphie is a tough guy!"

Mikey got on his toes before whispering by Raph's ear, "Don't worry, Raphie, your secret is safe with me…" Before Raph could even say anything back, he watched as his found lover walked in the direction of his room. Raph stood there, love struck, as Leo wrapped an arm around him and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"_Perfect._"

**Six Months Later….**

Six months have passed since Raph and Mikey got together and, to them, life couldn't have been any better. Raph was much happier and Mikey faked less smiles around everyone now. Everyone trained harder since they now had someone to protect. Each time they would leave the lair they would pair up when they fight the Foot as a tag team training session.

It was obvious that Raph and Mikey worked flawlessly together just like when Leo and Donnie worked together. At one point in a fight, one ninja was about to punch Raph when he was dealing with another ninja and Mikey grabbed the fist for Raph and gave a deathly glare that could almost kill someone. He ripped the robot's arm off and then cut the head off. In Raph's opinion, Mikey couldn't have been more sexy.

When Mikey worked with Donnie, they also preformed perfectly with each other coming to the other's defense or offense. Leo and Raph were debatable but only because since they were the two dominant turtles in the relationship, they had a constant worry for their mate when they couldn't see them.

Mikey and Leo working together wasn't the best but neither was Donnie with Raph. Leo would constantly be worrying about Donnie and would sometimes forget to come to Mikey's defense, which would lead to an enraged Raph yelling, "If I'm protecting your mate, you better do the same for mine!"

Anyways, back to the present. Mikey was preparing spaghetti and meatballs for tonight's dinner in the kitchen and was humming along to a song on the radio as he cooked. He stirred the spaghetti and made sure the meatballs and the sauce were just right. Mikey tasted the sauce and his taste buds were going crazy with how good it tasted.

As Mikey was stirring the spaghetti, he was dancing along to the music. He didn't even realize Raph had walked into the kitchen when he started to sing with the music on the radio, "_Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life! Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special loving, tell me I'm beautiful each and every night!"_

Raph smiled at his mate but walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Mikey stiffened at first but then leaned back into his lover. Raph kissed his neck, sending shivers down Mikey's spine, before saying huskily, "Hey, beautiful, do I get some of that special loving right now?"

"If by loving you mean food then yes!"

"That's not quite what I meant…"

"Oh, I know what you meant."

Mikey turned around and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck as he kissed him. Not wanting to take things slow, Raph lifted his mate up and wrapped his legs around him. During all that, Mikey had opened his mouth, giving Raph the opportunity to enter. The younger turtle moaned into the kiss, the food being forgotten for the moment.

When Mikey pulled back for some air, Raph ravished his neck by kissing and leaving hickies all over. Mikey managed to say through all the moans, "Raphie… I need to… oh, get the spaghetti!" But Raph wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, he was going to take Mikey right there and right now but he heard the pitter patter of feet coming their way.

He released his mate, unsatisfied that Leo and Donnie ruined his plans for Mikey. The smaller turtle went back to the food and looked over at Raph with a devilish little smirk, "Just wait till after dinner and then you can take me as hard as you want… but for now, go set the table so I can feed you hungry animals."

Raph loved the thought of slamming into Mikey so hard he cried and screamed, but Mikey throwing spaghetti at him woke him out of his thoughts. Leo and Donnie came in and looked at their dazed brother. Shaking his head, Donnie grabbed the plates and cups and Leo grabbed the silverware to set the table.

Master Splinter walked in to see his sons setting the table and Mikey cooking them dinner. He smiled at the sight and took his seat at the table. The other turtles scurried to their seats, Leo and Donnie holding hands under the table. Mikey gave everyone equal amounts of spaghetti and meatballs and even told them he made enough for everyone to have seconds.

After dinner and Raph and Mikey's fun, Leo called the brothers down for their nightly patrol. An hour went by and they still hadn't made any contact with the Foot. Mikey was about to make a comment when the Foot showed up and split them up, Raph with Mikey and Leo with Donnie. They began their fight but soon, Raph and Mikey found themselves surrounded and ninjas were coming from helicopters in the sky.

"Raph, throw me!"

"Are you crazy, Mikey?!"

"Just do it!"

Raph growled before hurling his mate in the air, giving him the opportunity to take on the soldiers on the ground. In the air, Mikey twirled around gracefully before kicking and punched the ninjas coming down from the helicopter. When Mikey grabbed onto the door of the helicopter, he opened it and took out the soldiers inside. He sliced off the robot pilot's head and threw him out of the helicopter.

Mikey grabbed the stick and gulped, "I really hope flying a helicopter isn't that hard…" He saw another helicopter coming and flew right at it. He set the helicopter on course for the other one and jumped out screaming, "Raphie, catch me!" Raph finished the robot before catching his mate. Mikey smiled and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

Before Raph could say anything back, the two helicopters exploded and crashed next to the building. Raph put the younger turtle down before rushing to Donnie while Mikey ran to Leo. There was a loud boom noise before the building started to shake. Raph put Donnie on his back and jumped to another building, knowing it was going to fall apart soon.

When Mikey got Leo up on is feet, since the explosion made him fall, he looked up to find them surrounded by Foot soldiers. They both got ready to fight when the building cracked and shook more violently this time. Shell to shell, the fought but they were outnumbered. Mikey took a deep breath before saying, "Leo! You have to go!"

Leo sliced through another robot before arguing, "No! I won't leave you! Raph needs you!" Mikey kicked one into the other before he grabbed Leo and said with fierce eyes, "Leo, I'm not giving you an option! You need to lead this time cause who else is going to do it? Raph? Donnie? _Me?_ No, Leo you need to lead this time! Don't look back, okay? Keep Raphie safe and under control, okay? I know I'll see you again."

Before Leo could say anything, he found himself being picked up by his younger brother and thrown in the direction of Donnie and Raph. Donnie caught Leo and held him close while Raph looked around to find that Mikey wasn't with Leo. He jumped onto the building to see the Foot soldiers grabbing Mikey.

Raph was about to get to his mate when the building split in half, crumbling and shaking worse than before. Raph was going to jump to the other side when Mikey cried, "No, Raph! You won't make it! Just go! I'll be fine!" Raph was going to protest anyways until tears poured down his lover's face. Mikey smiled through the tears as he said, "I'll be okay, Raphie… I'll be okay."

He was frozen in place and the world around Raph seemed to move in slow motion. He watched as the Foot dragged a struggling Mikey off the roof and just as he was about to follow, Leo grabbed him and jumped to the safety of the other roof. As Donnie looked over Raph for any possible injuries, Raph kept his eyes glued to the spot where Mikey was taken away.

When he came to his senses, he sprang up and ran to the edge of the building they were on. The wind blew the ends of his mask by his face as he looked off into the distance to Shredder's building. Leo and Donnie looked at their brother, wondering if he was fighting his demons right then and there.

_**At Shredder's Hideout…..**_

Mikey was thrown back into the ring, hearing a "GET BACK IN HERE!" from Shredder. The young turtle was faced off against the Shredder in a ring made out of Foot bots. He was bruised and beaten but he was not finished. He still had energy and the will to keep going but you could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

Shredder came over to him, expecting him to flinch, but Mikey threw his numchuck at him. Distracted, Shredder didn't see Mikey crawl through his legs and kick him from behind. He fell to the ground and looked up only to find a blade against his throat. The turtle was quick, he'd give him that.

But just as Mikey had the upper hand, the Foot bots stepped in and grabbed the turtle from behind. Mikey dropped the blade and screamed as he thrashed around, "You're a dirty ninja! You have no honor! You should have been dead but you can never fight fair! You'd be dead if you didn't have these guys! You're nothing without them!"

Shredder just looked at him before saying, "I am nothing without them just as your brothers are nothing without you." He held his claws against his throat as he growled, "I wonder how pretty your mate would think you are with two long scars across your face…" Mikey's eyes widened, scared and shocked about how he knew him and Raph were mates.

The man in armor laughed as the turtle went still in the Foot bots' grasp. He removed his claws from Mikey's throat as he said with a smirk, "Yes, I know all about your little relationship with Raphael. I see how he always protects you and how you do the same for him. He's more protective of you than he is with his other brothers. And I know Leonardo and Donatello are together as well, aren't they?"

Mikey was silent, he felt nothing but fear for his brothers. Shredder got closer to him as he went on, "I wonder how it would feel to peel back Raphael's shell right in front of you… but that could never compare to the look of pain on Raphael's face as he watches me rip out your heart in front of him… both sound good to-"

**CRASH!** The three brothers crashed through the windows and stared daggers at Shredder for the state he put Mikey in. Shredder looked up at Raph with a smirk before saying, "I think I'll finish off Raphael first, how does that sound, Michelangelo?" He waited for a response but when he turned around he was shocked.

Mikey was shaking in pure rage and his eyes went from light blue to navy blue. No one has ever seen him like that before so it was a shock for everyone. Mikey glared at the Shredder, making him actually flinch, before growling, "You won't lay a finger on him! I won't let you touch him! I don't care if I go down with you but I'll be damned if I let you hurt him!"

Finding newfound strength, Mikey ripped off the arms of the Foot bots and then threw them at Shredder. After he sliced them enough so he could see, all he could see was a fist going into his face. He flew back a couple feet before he was kicked in leg, making him drop down and get a knee to the face, sending him back up for a punch. All the attacks were coming at him so fast he didn't have a chance to even defend himself.

Shredder threw out a claw in hopes it would hit Mikey, but suddenly he felt his arm twist back in a way it's not supposed to. He yelled out in pain before feeling many of his pressure and chi points hit and then everything just went black for him. Mikey just looked back at his brothers and smiled before passing out himself.

_**In The Lair….**_

Mikey was in in Donnie's labs on the road to recovery. He was physically exhausted and it showed that the youngest turtle had a lot of willpower to keep going. When Mikey opened his eyes, he looked around to find Raph staring back at him. Raph smiled, those light blue eyes were back instead of those frightening navy blue eyes. Donnie had actually been looking for a reason why his eyes changed colors but he couldn't find anything so he just assumed it was because he was letting out all the anger he kept inside.

Since Mikey had been unconscious for a while, Raph had spent that time thinking about Mikey and their relationship and just how much he loved the smaller turtle. Mikey meant everything to him and he just couldn't help but feel like he should open up a little more. Mikey looked at him, waiting for him to say something first. When Raph caught on he fumbled with his words, "Hey… I-uh… I just… do you… ah… do you…"

"Mikey?"

"Raphie?"

"Do you remember that day you fell out of that window?"

"I sure do! You came jumping out after me!" Mikey giggled.

Raph was remembering the day he knew he was in love with Mikey but Mikey didn't know it yet. Raph smirked, "Well, you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your ass and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you off to Donnie… do you remember that?" Mikey responded with a sheepish, "Yes, I do."

The older turtle chuckled before he confessed, _"_Well, there's something I never told you about that night…" Mikey gasped and asked curiously, "What didn't you tell me?" Raph smiled as he explained, "As you were sitting in the back reading a comic you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you and I never told you till just now."

Mikey jumped on his mate cooing, "Aww, Raphie!" he shook his head and settled Mikey back down so he could recover. Raph held his mate's hand before saying, "I know we've had our ups and our downs, babe, but I just don't know what I would do without you by my side. Just seeing you being taken away from me before my eyes just… I didn't like the feeling I got."

"Me either, Raph. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me…"

"Yeah, sure… too tough to admit he's scared."

"Alright, fine! I was scared out of my mind, Mikey! I thought I would lose you!"

Mikey chuckled, "Raphie boy, I told you I was gonna be okay. And look at me! I'm okay! I'm here with you." Raph kissed him softly before smiling, "Yeah, you're here and you're not leaving, okay? You're staying right here with me, right here on this crazy roller coaster of a relationship, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream on getting off this ride, Raphie."

**THE END! Yeah, so it's a little short but I kinda like it! I don't see a whole lot of Raph/Mikey fics out there so I thought I would contribute and give the people one! Sorry if no one likes singing in their fanfics but if you looked at my previous TMNT fic, **_**Mikahontas**_**, you would have noticed that I made the characters sing a little bit! I just kinda like it when there are songs in the fics but if you don't like that then, yeah, I'm sorry!**

**For those who think I'm not going to finish my other fics, please, don't lose faith in me! I'm still writing but my focus has mainly been on TMNT so I'll try my hardest to focus on my other writings! **

**By the way, did anyone notice anything familiar about the beginning of Mikey and Raph's conversation when Mikey woke up? Well, that's because the conversation about when Raph knew he loved Mikey are the same words that were spoken in the song **_**"Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros!**_

_Other songs used in the story include: "Not That Girl" & "Popular" from the play Wicked, "Introducing Me" by Nick Jonas, "You're My Favorite Song" by Joe Jonas and Demo Lovato, & "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor! And I guess I should include "Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros in here too!_

_**Sorry if I made any mistakes and remember to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**_


End file.
